


Will You Be My Valentine?

by Immortal33



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Stiles Stilinski, First Time, Fluff, Happy Ending, Love, M/M, Mating, valentines day fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 10:06:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immortal33/pseuds/Immortal33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felt like writing somethig Fluffy for Valentine's Day.</p><p>Can you blame me? </p><p>Enjoy your day! XOXO</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will You Be My Valentine?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silvaimagery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaimagery/gifts).



I woke up happily. Valentines Day had arrived! 

I dressed quickly. I threw on some of my clothes. And sprayed some of the cologne I knew my Valentine love enjoyed so much. 

Even though that certain somebody never told me so in person, but the reaction gave it away. 

I pick up the gift and run downstairs. 

“Slow down, Stiles.” My Dad tells me with a smile. 

I go and hug him. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Dad!” I hand him a small chocolate box I had gotten for him. “Only eat one.” 

He smiles and nods. 

“See you later.” I tell him and drive off. 

I would have enough time to go surprise my Valentine, before going to school. 

I get off my Jeep and make my way into the elevator. My heart was beating so fast I thought it might actually rip its way out of my chest. 

“What are you doing here?” Derek says opening the door before I even knock. “Aren’t you going to school?” 

“Yeah, um.. I just… Here.” 

“What is this?” 

“Happy Valentine’s Day.” I say with a crooked smile. I had already started to sweat. “Everyone deserves something on this special day. Even you sour wolf.” 

He looks at it and walks into the loft. I swallow hard. My hands are shaking, and I have no idea where to put them, so I opt for my jean pockets. 

He carefully opens the wrapping, which is red paper with hearts on it. 

I cant see his face, he has his back to me. 

I had wrapped a medium sized box and in it placed a few chocolates, a card and some pictures. 

In the card, I had poured my heart into it. 

Dear Sourwolf, 

I have no idea what you’re going to say, you might want to kill me. Might want to rip my throat out with your teeth, as you have told me so many times now. And I will completely understand.  
Happy Valentines Day. I love you. I love you like I’ve never loved anyone. You are the heart in my chest. You are my entire being. Without you I wouldn’t be able to live.  
You complete me in a way I never thought possible. Even with your attitude and your empty threats.  
You listen to me when others just judge. You care for me, although you think I don’t notice. You are always there for me.  
I love you. I love you for who you are, and I wouldn’t change you in any way. You are perfect. You are perfect for me.  
Be my Valentine?  
Love Always, Stiles. 

I see him tense as he reads the card. Then he places it down, and goes through the pictures. 

I had managed to rig my camera, so that the werewolves eyes wouldn’t ruin the picture. 

They had all come out clean and perfect. 

I stand at the door. Unwilling to move. 

Most of the pictures are of me and him. Rare pictures if you will. Not so often that the Sourwolf would actually agree on taking them. 

He places everything inside the box again. But doesn’t turn to me. 

My heart is beating even more wildly and I’m considering running away, since he seems to be debating what to do. 

I walk back slowly. I decide to just leave. And forget any of this. I was stupid. Stupid, stupid. 

“Don’t.” Is all Derek says. 

“What?” 

“Come in.” 

I walk back in slowly. Well, if I was going to die, better to be by the hands or teeth of the werewolf I had fallen in love with. 

I stand just in the middle of the room. He finally moves but goes upstairs. 

I fidget a little. After just a few seconds, he comes back down. His face not reveling anything. 

He hands me a small box. But doesn’t say anything. 

There’s a little card on it. It reads ‘To: My Anchor From: Sourwolf’

I can’t keep my hands from not shaking. 

I’m barely able to open the small box. Inside it holds a silver chain with the Hale triskelion charm on it. 

Tears run down my face. 

“Derek..” I throw myself into him and he hugs me tightly. 

“Happy Valentines Day, Stiles.” He says into my hair. 

“I love you.” I whisper to him. 

“I love you too.” 

He lifts my chin and we have our first kiss. I could melt in his arms. 

It’s so wonderful. I had dreamt of this moment for a very long time. And I wasn’t disappointed. Derek was the most wonderful kisser. 

Once we finally separate a bit to catch our breaths he smiles at me. 

“Thank you for loving me. I don’t deserve you.” He tells me. 

“Yes you do.” I say and kiss him again. 

“You complete me too.” He tells me against my lips. 

He tightens his grip on me, and I moan at the contact. He makes a deep noise from his chest. 

He pulls away from me. 

“You’ll be late for school.” He manages to say and his voice is a bit off. I can see a flush of pink on his cheekbones. 

“Put my chain on?” I say and hand it to him. 

He smiles and comes close again. 

“I love the way you smell.” He says and sucks on my neck. I lean back into him. 

“I know.” I manage to say and push myself against his groin. I can feel he’s getting aroused. 

“Stop. I’m not going to be able to let you go otherwise.” He says but pulls me closer. 

“I can be late.” I whisper and push against him. 

He growls. He pushes me against the sofa. He’s started to grind against me. 

“Derek..” 

His hand goes to the front of my jeans and unbuttons it. In one swift move he lowers my jeans and underwear. 

I feel utterly exposed in the way he has me, but he’s making me harder by the second. 

Slick fingers play with my pucker. I don’t even want to ask where he got lubricant from. Or where he had it. 

Once he has me nicely stretched, he positions himself. 

“Tell me if I hurt you.” He tells me and I only nod. Unable to speak. 

He moves slowly, and I know it’s taking him a lot of restraint. I moan loudly and yell his name as he penetrates. 

I push back on him until he’s completely in. I needed him to fill me. I wanted him so much. 

“Move, move, move.” I pant as I push myself against him. 

“I don’t want to hurt you.” 

“You won’t.” 

His hands slides to my front and he starts stroking and caressing. 

“Damn it. I’m not going to last long.” I tell him. 

He starts moving and then I feel him lean over me. He bites down by my collar bone. 

“I’m going to fill you up so good.” He says as he licks the area he just bit down on. 

I moan loudly and scream his name. I come. He follows. 

“I’m going to make you come so many times tonight.” He promises as we clean ourselves up. 

I shudder at the thought and fix my clothes. 

He just smirks at my reaction and hugs me. 

“My mate.” He whispers into my neck. 

“Always.” I tell him.  
****  
The day passes quickly, I get a few glances from the pack. And I know they’ve picked up on Derek’s scent on me. 

Erica smiles and wraps her arm around me. 

“So, Daddy finally made his move. Welcome to the family, Mom.” She kisses my cheek as we get to my Jeep. 

I blush and get into my Jeep.

As I start the engine I receive a text. 

‘Come straight to the Loft. I really miss you and I have a surprise for you. D’

Chills run through my body at the anticipation of what was waiting for me back at the loft. 

A very Happy Valentines Day for me.


End file.
